Materials for Life
by hairsprayheart
Summary: Giselle is used to making dresses by hand using her special recipes. But there are no instructions for life - especially not in New York.
1. Instructions

MATERIALS FOR LIFE

An _Enchanted_ Fanfic

Chapter One: Instructions

**Note: This first chapter will probably include a lot of summary, and that bothers me, but I felt like I needed to fill in some of the gaps, and it would be weird for Morgan not to know what happened. On with the story – hope you enjoy!**

It had been an hour since Robert's life had changed forever. He was now sitting on a cold and rainy roof, knowing that at any moment he could go tumbling from its edge. But something made a sort of serenity be cast over him, and he had a feeling that this was coming from the radiant beauty of the girl next to him.

"Giselle," he said softly, gently shaking her awake. "The chopper's going to be here any moment to get us."

The redhead woke slowly, as if from a dream. "My goodness, this has been quite the night, hasn't it?"

Robert nodded in agreement and looked up, shielding his eyes from the bright glare of an approaching light with his hand.

"Here it comes right now."

"What's coming?" Giselle asked.

"The helicopter. It's going to get us down from here."

"Oh my," she said softly. "We're awfully high up. Will they be able to come up this high?"

Chuckling, Robert squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I hope so."

Giselle's eyes widened with fright.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sure we'll be just fine."

After a moment, the harsh sound of rotating blades hummed in the air above them, and Giselle and Robert were about to be pulled, in turn, up the ladder to get into the helicopter. Giselle would go first, at Robert's insistence, but she trembled at the prospect of climbing into such a strange machine by herself – and at leaving Robert. Her bravery at facing the dragon Narissa had transformed into had seemingly left her as she was reluctantly pulled from Robert's arms.

"We'll get him in a minute, miss. Please just remain calm," her rescuer was instructing her. "Don't struggle. Just hold still and we'll be there in a minute."

Giselle shivered involuntarily.

"You must have been cold up there," the man said politely, trying to distract her from the fact that they were getting farther and farther away from Robert as they climbed.

"Not really," Giselle replied with a cheerful smile. "I had Robert to keep me warm."

"Ain't that nice," the rescuer said, settling her into the seat as they entered the helicopter. "Now just wait a minute and we'll be back with your beau."

"I wasn't wearing a bow," Giselle called after him in confusion as he climbed back down the ladder.

"My name is Giselle," she said to the pilot. "What's yours?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!" Morgan cried, as her father opened the door. "I missed you! How was the ball? I couldn't sleep without you here…"

A million thoughts and words were flowing from her mouth and Robert shushed her quickly. "Let's get the baby sitter home. I'm sorry for staying out so long," he said. "But I brought you a surprise."

The baby sitter shoved out the door quickly and Robert opened it wider.

"Ta-dah!"

"Giselle!" Morgan squealed, throwing herself into the woman's arms. "I thought you were going to leave for good this time! What happened to your prince?"

"I'm not sure what happened to Edward," she said slowly, her face taking on a thoughtful expression. "But so many wonderful and frightening things happened that I just can't wait to tell you!"

"But first," Robert interrupted, "somebody needs to go get their pajamas on and get ready for bed."

"Okay," Giselle replied. "I just need to find some…"

"Not you," Morgan laughed, taking her by the hand and showing her to her bedroom. "Now start the story!"

Robert shook his head, smiling, and went to his room. He was pretty tired himself, but if he listened closely, he could hear the strains of the storytelling from his bed.

"Well," Giselle said, sitting cross-legged on Morgan's bed, "after I told you good-bye and the baby sitter came, I went out on another date with Edward. Or I guess it was still part of the date. But anyway, we went to the ball together, and then we saw Robert, and I danced with him and he danced with Nancy. I mean, Edward danced with Nancy. And it was all so wonderful," she sighed.

"But then," she said, her eyes widening, "a terrible old hag came into the ballroom. She was the very same one that pushed me into the well!" She paused for effect and took a breath. "She offered me an apple and told me that if I took a bite, I would forget all about my time here in New York City and could have a happily ever after. I was so confused and scared that I… I took a bite."

Morgan gasped.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know. I fell into a deep sleep filled with horrible dreams," she said softly. "It seemed like such a very long time. But then, I woke up, and your father was kneeling over me. He had woken me up from my sleep with true love's kiss."

"Cool!" Morgan cried.

"Then, the old hag and Edward and Nancy and Nathaniel and everybody were all talking very loud," Giselle recalled. "Then all of a sudden I realized that the old hag was Edward's mean stepmother Narissa, and she transformed into a dragon! Then she took Robert!!" She exhaled again, as if reliving it all over again. "He was oh so very brave. I got Edward's sword and I chased her, and we went higher and higher and higher up a big shiny building. Then there was a storm, and after some scary moments, Narissa fell off, all thanks to Pip."

"That was the chipmunk," Morgan remembered. "What happened to him?"

Giselle frowned, realizing she didn't know. He had probably gone with Edward. Maybe back to Andalasia? She blinked and decided to continue her story.

"We – Robert and I – slid a long way. It was very frightening. But when we came to a stop, we were safe, and then we kissed in the rain."

"Like in a fairy tale," Morgan decided, smiling.

"A happily ever after," Giselle agreed happily.

"Is Dad asleep now?" Morgan asked, getting up from the bed to hunt for her favorite pajamas.

"I think so," Giselle guessed.

"We should have a sleepover."

Giselle cocked her head. This word was unfamiliar.

"Sleep-over?"

"You know, where all your friends get together and have a party."

"I like parties," she grinned.

"And then you stay up all night…"

"All night?" Giselle gasped.

"All night," Morgan confirmed. "And you watch movies and eat popcorn and play games."

Giselle fell back onto the bed, exhausted. "I can't believe I'm really staying here," she sighed, smoothing down the comforters around her. "I wish I knew what I was doing. I only know that I'm very happy here."

"You don't need any instructions," Morgan guffawed. "But… you will need some new dresses."

"You're right," Giselle agreed. "I'll start tomorrow! We'll need to get lots of things. Do you think we could use the card again? I don't think you trade things here the way they do in Andalasia."

Morgan yawned and crawled into bed. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay," Giselle said softly, heading to her now-familiar spot on the couch. She leaned down to kiss Morgan's forehead. "Sleep well."

The little girl stretched and nestled deeper into her bed.

"Now that you're here I will."


	2. Thread

MATERIALS FOR LIFE

An_ Enchanted_ Fanfic

Chapter Two: Thread

Nancy absentmindedly plucked a stray string off of her beautiful dress. It appeared to be unraveling – not unlike her old life.

"Something the matter, my love?"

She looked back, slightly startled, to see Edward in the doorway.

"Oh, not really," she said quickly, picking at the meticulous stitching. "It's just this dress…"

"Do not fret. One of the mice will fix it."

"_Mice_?" Nancy replied incredulously.

Edward laughed – a hearty, lovely laugh.

"But of course. Such helpful little creatures…"

She shook her head in amazement. In one night, her life had changed completely. Now, here she was, in this strange animated world, where animals doted on her and she was about to become queen. She fluttered her – two-dimensional – fingers and admired them. Tomorrow they would hold her wedding bouquet.

"What are you thinking of?"

Edward was next to her on the bed, his eyes filled with concern.

"The wedding," she said, smiling.

"Ah. The wedding…"

His eyes took on a dreamy look and Nancy found herself rather tempted to kiss him. In no way was she having second thoughts about him or the wedding. There was nothing for her in New York City anymore.

"_Tell all the rabbits, mice and birds…_

_Have them hop here, run, or fly!_

_So they can hear the greatest song e'er heard,_

_Sung tomorrow, for Nancy and I."_

Edward looked at her expectantly.

"Sing!" he mouthed.

"I don't know the words," Nancy protested, impressed nonetheless. Things here just broke out into song randomly, it seemed.

"But you must. All creatures are tied together in song.

She smiled wistfully. "You know, I used to dream of being on Broadway."

Edward stood.

"Where is this _Broad Way_? I will take you there!"

"It's a place where you can sing and act in New York," Nancy explained gently. "But I don't sing well enough." She looked away.

"Oh." So that's why she had mentioned a street. He hadn't quite understood. "I'm sure you have a lovely voice."

Nancy shrugged.

"I haven't really tried _using_ it much in the recent past…"

"You should," Edward encouraged, gently.

He turned on his heel, spun around, and sang.

"_Tell the whole kingdom, call the priest!_

_And remind everyone you seeeee…"_

Nancy took a deep breath. She was getting married tomorrow to a man she had just met. Might as well throw caution to the wind. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and joined in.

"_To come to the castle and attend the great feast,_

_Followed by the wedding – of Edward and me."_

Edward's face lit up. Nancy's voice was like melting butter. He clapped his hands, looking adoringly upon her. Then he picked her up ad swung her around.

"You are wonderful, my love!" he declared.

Nancy's laugh bubbled up like a warm spring.

"I've wanted to do that for years," she confided in him. "And I've wanted to say so for almost as long."

"I knew you had a song within your heart," Edward said. He nuzzled into Nancy's bosom before setting her down lovingly. "And your voice is as lovely as you."

Euphoria coursed through her at the compliment.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed, "I've never felt this way about anybody else."

She fell back onto the bed. He crawled up beside her.

"Not even Robert?"

Nancy hesitated. She thought of Robert – conservative, dispassionate, noncommittal Robert. They had known each other for five years, dated for two, and never could she once recall being told she was loved or that she was beautiful. She sighed and shook her head quickly.

"No. Not even Robert."

Edward brightened, sat up, and pulled Nancy to her feet.

"Come, my love. Let's go for a ride."

"A ride? As in, on horseback?"

"In a carriage, actually."

Edward had worked very hard to get the carriage just _perfect_. He had found the finest craftsman in Andalasia to make it. It would be the carriage's maiden voyage, and he was anticipating a smooth ride. There was nobody else he would rather take than Nancy.

She smiled. "I would love to."

He led her out to the carriage and helped her into the front seat before hopping up himself.

"We must tell everyone of our love!"

He snapped the rains and the two sparkling white horses harnessed to the carriage trotted forth, their clopping hooves sounding out a beat. Soon, birds flitted by overhead and small animals were skittering alongside the carriage. All of them were humming. Edward grinned at Nancy, and the two sang in unison.

"_A celebration oh-so-grand – _

_Make sure all hear what we have said…_

_At the end, my love, you'll have my hand!_

_These lovers are about to be wed._

_We shall be together – forever, and ever…_

_Living on our love, and the songs in our hearts._

_I hope everyone is there to wiiiitness—_

_The day that our happily-ever-after starts!"_

The animals looked at each other before breaking out in song themselves.

"_A noble prince and girl so kind,_

_Their hearts shall fore'er be entwined!_

_Every creature in Andalasia must come…_

_To the wedding! To the wedding! To the we-e-e-e-e-e-dding!_

_Tell the kingdom!"_

Nancy squeezed Edward's hand and watched the birds and animals scatter to go spread the news of the wedding. She felt slightly bad about the short notice, but after all, none of this had exactly been planned. Looking down at her dress, she tugged a final time at the unruly string. It pulled loose. She glanced back at Edward, whistling as he drove on. She supposed that sometimes it was okay for things to unravel – the replacement was often better.


End file.
